


Screaming In The Dark, I Howl When We're Apart

by gustinobrien



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Erica and Jackson's death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, stiles looking after derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustinobrien/pseuds/gustinobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erica and Jackson's death, Scott doesn't talk to Derek which means Stiles has to stop talking to Derek.<br/>Three months later Stiles has see him, he misses him more then he should. Derek isn't doing so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming In The Dark, I Howl When We're Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is, but after seeing people talk of Erica and Jackson's death on tumblr i started writing this, plus i just really love the idea of Stiles looking after Derek. 
> 
> There's nothing too graphic, just mentions of the fight.
> 
> Thank you, Jessica and Bri for betaing this for me!

“What are you doing here, Stiles?”

“I wanted to see you…”

“I don’t want you here _._ ”

“…yes **,** you do **.** ”

…

Three months, three excruciating months.

After the alpha pack left.

After Erica and Jackson were killed.

Scott stopped talking to Derek, which meant Stiles had to stop talking to him.

He didn’t want to stop talking to him. They had become close. Derek looked out for Stiles, protected him more then any of the others. Though, it was probably because he was the human, the weak one. Derek never said it was because of that, but Stiles knew.

 

Why would Derek protect him if it wasn’t because of that? 

…

Derek and Stiles spent more and more time together. Derek would go to Stiles to get him to research something or ask him about Scott or get him to talk some sense into Erica when she wouldn’t listen to him. They became comfortable with each other after a while. They may be complete opposites but they seemed to mesh well together.

When Derek didn’t think of one thing, Stiles would.

When Stiles didn’t think of one thing, Derek did.

_Stiles focused on the reasons, on the whys. Where as Derek thought of the physical side of things._

They snarked at each other and fought, but it was always playful. A smirk hiding behind Derek’s lips and a hot feeling deep in Stiles belly.

…

Stiles was being pulled away from the fight by strong arms. 

 

It was Derek.

 

It was always Derek.

 

Stiles always just knew from the feel of his skin, not having to look at who it was.

 

It was _always_ Derek.

 

He tried to peal his arms off him but it hurt, everything hurt. That didn’t matter _,_ though. Scott was still in the fight, blood covered his stomach, bruises patterned his face.

 

Erica was still on the ground, but Stiles couldn’t think about it, she was fine. Everyone had to be fine.

 

He hadn’t seen Jackson since he first came running in _,_ knocking one of the larger alphas off Scott.

Scott.

Scott was still there, still fighting when he could barely move.

“Derek! Let me go!” He screamed at him _._

He didn’t listen though, just kept pulling him away from the fight.

Protecting him like he always did.

…

Scott screamed at Derek for hours, told him how awful he was at protecting their pack. He was so angry that he trusted Derek, so angry that he actually believed Derek was a good alpha. But he wasn’t. Erica and Jackson were dead. Isaac was still passed out _,_ after pushing Scott out of the way of the main alpha ripping his head off. He had clawed his face and kicked him in the gut with such force he flew and hit the back of head against a tree.

It was all Derek’s fault.

He wasn’t even there for most of the fight. Where had he been _? W_ hat had been more important then fighting with his pack? 

…

Scott never knew. Stiles never told him.

He let him be angry, let him cry in his arms because Jackson and Scott had gotten really close. Stiles had to be the strong one. He always had to be, even if Scott was the werewolf. Stiles always had to be the one to look after Scott.

He was angry at Derek too, but when Derek had finally spoke _n,_ after pulling him away from the fight, all he said was: 

 

“I can’t let them take you too _._ ”

…

Three months later, they hadn’t spoken.

Stiles thought about Derek a lot, thought about when Derek was hiding in his room after a big fight and how he had gotten so used to it that he didn’t even flinch when he walked in without knowing Derek was in the corner of his room. They would talk about it or just sit in silence. Stiles doing his homework and Derek sitting on his bed reading.

He missed him more then he should. God, he missed him so much.

It was too long, too fucking long to go without talking to his stupid sour wolf.

He was sick of being the strong one _,_ though. Scott still hung out with Isaac _,_ all the time _,_ so why couldn’t Stiles hang out with Derek? 

Stiles drove to Derek's apartment. The door opened before Stiles even lifted his hand to knock. Not bothering to think how Derek knew he was there _,_ he walked in before Derek could say anything.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek broke the silence when Stiles sat on the big couch he had gotten so used to earlier that year.

“I wanted to see you…”

“I don’t want you here.”

“…yes _,_ you do _._ ”

 

Derek shook his head but he didn’t say anything else. He sat down next to Stiles, quite for a very long time. He wasn’t sure how long it was before Derek spoke again. It felt like hours _,_ though it had only been half an hour.

“How’ve you been?”

Stiles looked up at him. Derek was looking back, his eyes intense _,_ but Stiles could see how tired he looked.

 

He shrugged in reply then _,_ asking him because he really wanted to know how he was, if he was coping with Erica’s death. They were like brother and sister. Stiles saw how much Derek loved her and he knew he must of ached with the reminder of his sisters _'_ death, of the fire. Everyone Derek loved died _._ _“I can’t let them take you too”_ rung in Stiles ears _._

“You?”

“Fine,” Derek answered too quickly _._

 

Stiles turned on the couch to get a better look at him.With hesitance _,_ he took Derek’s hands in his. Derek's hands flinched at that but it wasn't long before he relaxed them. Stiles squeezed his hands. That’s when Derek broke. He bent down, burying his face in Stiles lap and sobbed. Stiles let go of one of Derek’s hands to rub his back soothingly. He cried with him. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Derek so completely broken _,_ yet letting himself open up to Stiles. He hated that this was probably the first time Derek really let himself cry, let himself be the teeniest bit vulnerable since Laura’s death.

 

A whiles later, Derek was laid out on the couch, his head still in Stiles lap and legs spread out behind him. Stiles still rubbing his back, the other hand had found it’s way up to Derek’s head, running through his hair and scratching every now and then.

“I missed you. I’m sorry I never said thank you, never saw you since… I hate that you were blamed, but Derek, none of that was your fault. It was never your fault. _Any_ of it.” Stiles hoped Derek got that he wasn’t just talking about the fight with the alphas.

Derek didn’t speak _,_ but he buried his face further into Stiles lap, like he was nuzzling his legs in reply, letting him know he was listening.

 

“You need to know, to remember _,_ that you are amazing. Always are, even if I don’t say it or anyone else did. We all love you. Erica loved you. She loved you so much, Derek. You saved her. Protected her.”

 

Derek turned so he could look up at Stiles. He had a few stray tears smeared on his cheeks and Stiles wiped them away with his fingers. Derek leaned into his hand and smiled ever so slightly at him before whispering:

“I love you _._ ”

 

Stiles let a tear escape and leaned down and kissed Derek, brushing their lips together as he whispered in reply: 

“God, I love you so much”

 


End file.
